clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubes
Tubes are a mode of transportation in Club Penguin Island. Tubes can be used by pressing the action button for them in the bottom right corner of the game screen. Pressing the button causes the player to ride on the tube, and pressing it again dismounts the player from the tube. Tubes can be accessed through the inventory on the bottom of the screen by clicking a green button with an Island Tube on it. While riding a tube, the player slides along the ground and on top of water. Tubes are affected by friction, so if the player is standing still or moving slowly and mounts the tube, the tube will move slowly. If the player is moving quickly, jumps off of something, or is on a slope and mounts the tube, it will move faster. Tubes are also required to slide down the two tracks on Mt. Blizzard and the Tilt-o-Tube game, which cannot be accessed without riding a tube. Prior to the 1.2.0 update, only the Island Tube was available. Most tubes can only be used with membership, with the exception of the Island Tube, which was member-only prior to the 1.10.4 update. List of tubes Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using a tube. Trivia *An Island Tube item, based on the tube of the same name, was released in Club Penguin at the Club Penguin Island Party. *The Firebreather has a very similar design to that of the Ultimate Mega Dragon from Club Penguin. *On September 6, 2017, a post on the official Twitter page of the game said that a duck tube would be released if a goal of 500 retweets was met. The goal was then met, and the Duck Tube was obtainable on October 10–12, 2017, during the Winter beach bash. *Although tubes that are not available at the Disney Shop do not have descriptions, some have unused ones. They are: **Zippy Tube – "Clown around in this tube ready for the big top!" **Golden Tube – "The world's only trophy that doubles as a tube" **Snow Slider – "Perfectly symmetrical and balanced for racing" **Duck Tube – "A classic way to cruise the waves." **Scorn Tube - "Bring back the scourge of Scorn the Dragon King!" *The Duck Tube has two unused alternate names, Rubber Duck and Quacker Tube. *Although they lost a You Decide! poll to the Mallard Duck tube, the Green Duck and Blue Duck tubes are still coded into the game, but are not obtainable. Gallery FunkyFeather.png|Concept art of a penguin riding a Funky Feather CakeTube.png|Concept art of a penguin riding a Cake Cruiser DragonTube.png|Concept art of a penguin riding a Firebreather SpaceTube.jpg|Concept art of a penguin riding a Gravitube RockTube.png|Concept art of a penguin riding an UGGA TUBE GearTube.png|Concept art of a penguin riding a Lifesaver EPFTube.jpg|Concept art of a penguin riding an Xpedition 1-4Update.jpeg|A sneak peek, from left to right, of the Lightning, Cruz, and Storm, as seen on the Island News Blog Disney Shop Lightning Tube.png|The Lightning, as seen in the Disney Shop Newsfeed 1.5Update.png|The Gravitube, Island Tube, and Funky Feather, as seen on the Island News Blog Feature TiltOTube.jpg|The Cake Cruiser, Island Tube, Funky Feather, and Lightning, as seen on the Island News Blog Newsfeed goldenTube.png|The Golden, as seen on the Island News Blog Newsfeed rainbow.jpg|A sneak peek of the Majesteed, as seen on the Island News Blog Majesteed-1.png|A sneak peek of the Majesteed, as seen on the Island News Blog BlueDuck.jpg|The Blue Duck, as seen in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog GreenDuck.jpg|The Green Duck, as seen in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog MallardDuck.jpg|The Mallard Duck, as seen in a You Decide! poll on the Island News Blog Newsfeed favTransport.jpg|A penguin in a Tube Race with the Island Tube Videos What if We Treated Tubes Like Luxury Cars? Disney Club Penguin Island Names in other languages Tubes Tube names Descriptions :Except for the three Cars 3 tubes, these are unused. Category:2016 Category:2017